Headliners are utilized in vehicles to cover the interior and underside of a vehicle's roof. Conventional headliners generally comprise a fabric layer matching the interior color of a vehicle and commonly include cutout areas that are used to provide an open area for interior features such as sunroofs, dome lights, safety handles and overhead consoles. Because vehicle headliners are large, rigid and often flimsy, installation of the headliner into the small space of a vehicle is a difficult task that is both time consuming and costly and often requires the use of robots with numerous external vacuum suction cups used to hold the headliner in place. These methods are costly, and also increase the risk that the headliner will be damaged during installation.
Accordingly, a vehicle headliner that is easy to handle and install into a vehicle is desired.